God(?) Save Our Queen!(?)
by AoiTsubaki
Summary: Culture clashes, conflicting ideals, raging emotions. These are what Shibuya Yuri had to face as the 27th Maou of Shinmakoku. Her normal, 15 year-old high school life apparently have taken an unexpected turn when she fell into a black hole at the bottom of a pond. Hence, her life as queen begins. But can her past keep on with her decisions? Or will she stumble and fall? FemYurixALL
1. To Another World, I'm a WHAT!

Hi everyone! Aoitsubaki is back with a new project! A little on Kyo Kara Maoh!, it's actually the first anime I watched XD the 1 chapter of this story actually has been sitting in my computer for a while so I decided it'll be good for a change to post it since my holidays are coming up. This story will be FEMYuri and slight YurixAll as I go into the story's progression. Main pairing will be decided by vote, and you can nominate the pairing and vote via REVIEW. There will be 2 OCs, guess if you can find them in this chapter :D it'll be slight AU since there will be non-canon events later on. Please read this first chapter and tell me what you think of it! Enjoy! (no flames please, but constructive criticisms welcomed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

"_*sigh* It's no fun to be this pregnant in the summer. It's so hot and I'm so sweaty, but it makes me sick to eat anything cold. And my make-up is melting and running down my cheeks, I must look really awful."_

"_I think you look perfect. You really are quite beautiful, I stopped the car because you took my breath away. Babies born in July are blessed. To survive in the summer makes them grow strong. I bet you didn't know where I come from the month of July is called Yuri."_

"_Oh…July is, Yuri."_

* * *

**To Another World, I'm a WHAT?!**

After school time. Most students would have finished their school sessions by this time. Some would stay for a study hall, most would go home or hang out with their friends. Or the most common activity would be

School clubs

Faint dribbling sounds are heard from the gymnasium. A girl noticed this, and so instead of continuing towards the school gate, she walked over and peeked from the gymnasium door. The female basketball club members are all in their jerseys and doing lay-ups and passes. Strangely for a basketball club, there are no boys around. Of course: it's a Catholic all-girls school after all.

"Yuri!" one of the female members noticed the girl and jogged over.

"Oh, hey." The girl greeted back.

"Taking a peek at basketball practice again I see. I saw you every time we had one!"

"Hey, it's not like I had any bad intentions you know!"

"Yeah right, you looked like a stalker if anyone didn't recognize you."

"Geez, stop that!"

The girl Yuri, is just a regular freshman in senior high. Black hair, black eyes, pale complexion and a height around 160 cm. Her school outfit consists of traditional black sailor uniform with the collar ivory in color. Her skirt is short but she wears black stockings under it with black leather shoes.

"Why don't you try out for the team? We could use more members you know." Yuri's friend tries to convince her to join enthusiastically.

"Well…the thing is-"

"Hey look! The boys from our brother school! Don't they look dreamy like always?" she points towards the gates where a group of high school boys passes by in their black gakurans. Yuri recognizes a familiar face amongst the group, the boy noticing her from afar as well. His red hair is obviously dyed, although his brown eyes are a given, with slightly tanned skin and his gakuran worn in a slightly messy fashion. As soon as he saw Yuri, he excused himself from his friends and walks towards her. While her friend suddenly becomes jittery seeing a cute guy coming their way, Yuri grew a bit irritated and felt it's time to go.

"Hey, I'll think about it so talk to you later okay?" she quickly waves goodbye to her friend and walks quickly towards the gate, avoiding eye contact with the red-haired boy.

"_Keep your head down, watch your steps, and act natural."_ She keeps repeating in her mind. She manages to walk pass him, until she realizes that a hand is grabbing her wrists.

"Hello to you too, Kaede-kun." She greets the boy nonchalantly.

"Yuri, have you considered it?" the boy, Kitoki Kaede asks seriously.

"I've already told you, you don't need to do that." She pulls her wrist from his grasp. "It's pointless for us to go out since our feelings aren't mutual about it."

"But if you're with me at least as I can protect you!" his voice rises, trying to convince her in a way. "It's because of me, you can't play anymore! At least be with me so I can protect you from the same incident!" the look in Kaede's eye almost pleading, while Yuri only stares at him blankly. Then she sighs, and gives him a strained smile.

"I'm okay, Kaede-kun." She tells him. "It's better than not being able to walk again. I'm grateful that I wasn't stuck in a wheelchair!" she tries to joke but it isn't funny to him.

"But you love it, didn't you?" he questions her. "Basketball, you still-"

"Ah, I have to go home!" she looks down at her watch on her left wrist. "I don't want to hear Shori's nagging again. I'll see you around Kaede-kun!" she waves at him before jogging lightly towards home. Kaede was about to stop her before she runs off, then he sighs and clenches his fist.

"The feelings aren't mutual…huh?"

* * *

"_That's right, it's better than not being able to walk forever…"_ Yuri thought to herself as she makes her way home. This wasn't the first time the boy tried to persuade her to be his girl. She thought that the reason is ridiculous, and there are no feelings of like or love in it whatsoever. The reason is…she didn't even want to remember it. It happened around last summer during middle school, and that's all she wants to remember.

"Well, at least I have extra free time after school to do whatever I want. I can go karaoke, go to that new café, well, if Shori would stop trying to track me down like a hound at least." She sweat-dropped at the last comment. "I should enjoy my high school life as a normal, 15 year old-"

"You don't wanna play with us?"

"Seems like Mr. Straight As has nothing to do but study huh?"

"Hmm?" Yuri whipped her head towards the source of the voices. Clear enough, she sees what seem to be 4 delinquents ganging up on a male student. She recognizes the blue blazer with the emblem of that prestigious international high school nearby. When she looked closer, she knows the guy as…

"Murata?" Murata Ken was her close friend back in elementary school. But up to middle school, he apparently became immersed in his studies that they drift apart. Now that they entered different high schools, they hardly contact each other at all. Although her mother still remembers him from time to time and asks how he's doing.

"Just what ya expect from a student at Seijou High. They're all goody-two-shoes and pretty faces!"

"I don't plan to hang around with you guys." Murata flatly tells them. "Anyway, if it's money that you want, I don't have them."

"I wanna help him and all but…" Yuri drifts from the last part of her sentence. _"They looked like trouble. Maybe I should find the authority or…"_ before Yuri can finish her mind, she found Murata staring at her. She realizes that he still remembers her. And now that he looked at her with a mixture of innocent, blank and "help-I'm-in-trouble" eyes, she can't just walk away.

"Excuse me." She calls out after sighing. She got the delinquents' attention, now that they looked at her with growls.

"This isn't some kind of bullying action, isn't it? If yes, shouldn't you be doing it in a less public place as this?" she states as if giving out a lecture on school discipline.

"Shibuya?" Murata wonders what she's trying to do.

"Well, lookie here! How did a cutie like you ended up in here?" the tall blond delinquent whistled when he sees Yuri.

"Hey, her uniform's from that St. Grab-my-ass girls academy or somethin' " the chubby delinquent comments her uniform.

"_It's St. Garcia…"_ Yuri sweat-dropped to herself.

"Isn't that the school where only girls attend?" the long haired delinquent asks a particular no one.

"That why I said it's a girls academy dumbass!"

"Anyway cutie, just stay there while we finish some business with this guy, okay?" the blond delinquent flirts with her which mentally irks Yuri.

"As much as I'm flattered, I don't think it's productive to spend my time-" before she finish talking, Murata uses the chance to run away. Yuri couldn't believe what just happened.

"_Did he just leave me here alone to handle these bastards?! That little-!"_

"Oh great, our prey just ran away!" the long haired guy groans.

"_You don't have to say that twice."_ Yuri felt a twitch on her left brow. Before she realizes, the delinquents already made their way towards her. Yuri took a step back every time they took a step forward, she felt her hands forms a tighter grip on her bag handle.

"Whaddaya gonna do 'bout that? Huh girlie?" the chubby delinquent threatens her. Yuri kept walking backwards, trying to keep a calm face.

"Well, I don't have anything valuable with me, and I left my wallet at home and all-"

"Maybe you should pay with your body." The blond guy looked at her lewdly followed by the rest. Yuri started to feel uneasy. She keeps taking steps back until she accidentally slips, into a pond.

SPLASH!

* * *

She thought that the pond would be shallow and muddy. But instead of getting herself out from the pond, she felt herself being drowned, or is it pulled deeper into the pond. True enough, she's being pulled into some kind of black hole in a pond.

"_H-How is it possible for something like this to exist in a pond?!"_ she panics. _"No way, no way! It's just a hallucination, yeah! If I close my eyes, I'll go back to reality."_ She closes her eyes hardly, praying to awake from whatever illusion she's having right now. Unfortunately, fate wasn't so kind.

She felt her back against something hard, like hard ground. Slowly she opens her eyes, only to be greeted by blue skies and chirping or birds. _"I knew I'm just hallucinating…"_ she thought. But when she sat up, she finds herself in a place similar to Japan's countryside.

"Or not…where am I?" she looks around, until she felt a shiver and sneezes. "Great, I'm all wet and starting to get sick too." She got up slowly and felt a slight pain on her left ankle, but it quickly disappears as soon as it emerges. "Looks like it's still no good, huh?" she smiles wryly at her ankle. "Anyway, I should find someone to help me…ah found one! Excuse me!" she spotted a woman carrying a basket in her arms. When the woman realizes Yuri's presence, she drops her basket and froze in fear. The fruits she carried rolled out from its place, one of them rolling into Yuri's feet.

"Ah, you dropped your fruits." Yuri bent down and took the strange-looking fruit from the ground. She didn't notice that the woman had started to shake greatly when she moves.

"_It sure is an odd-looking fruit though…"_ Yuri stares at the piece of produce in her hand. _"Some kind of hybrid with rose apple and grapes?"_

"Um…" before Yuri could ask questions, the woman suddenly screams as if she's screaming for help. True enough, a group of men suddenly comes rushing with pitch forks in a hands. The woman runs to them and holds on who seems to be her father.

"Ah, wait!" Yuri was about to call out to her until suddenly something blocks her path with a loud 'neigh' and heavy gallops. She looks up to the figure that shadows over her and finds a man with hefty build, tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in garment similar to one of those RPG characters her little brother plays, sword and all. He looked down at her, but Yuri couldn't guess what he's thinking with that unreadable look on his face. He started to talk to the villagers in some language she had never heard of. _"It's definitely no English."_ She thought.

"Excuse me! I seemed to be a little lost, could you help answer my questions please?" Yuri calls out to the man politely. Instead of getting answers though, he dismounts his horse and suddenly grabs Yuri's head with both his hands. She was about to protest, before she gets cuts off with overflowing pain in her head.

"Aaaaaargh!" she lets out a scream due to the sharp pain. Luckily, it only lasts a few seconds as the man pulls of his hands. Yuri collapses to the ground clenching her head trying to ease the remaining pain, until she hears whispers from the background.

"Why did she appear?"

"We have to get rid of her now!"

"Warn the others! There's no time!"

"_Wait…their language suddenly-"_

"Well?" the man questions her. "Can you understand me now?"

"I can…" she mutters in realization. "Ah, could you explain to me what's going on? Moreover, what is this place and-"

"What? I thought you are more than your appearance but apparently you're just a klutz!" the man scoffs.

"_What the…"_ "Excuse me?" Yuri felt her irritation rising. "I'm sorry but I should tell you that it's rude to mock a person you just met!" Yuri stands up immediately to face the man. "At any rate-!"

"The Mazoku stood up!"

"It's the end! The village will be incinerated!"

"Huh?" Yuri heard the commotion and quickly got confused. Mazoku? Incinerated? Are they talking about her?

"Wait, the girl's unarmed. She won't be able to do anything to us without a weapon."

"But she's a Mazoku! She can use spells even without weapons!"

"I heard there's a bounty for anyone with black hair and eyes. If we get our hands on her, we'll get huge reward!"

"_I think they're talking about me alright…"_ Yuri's uneasiness starts to emerge as she saw the villagers raising their shovels and pitch-forks towards her.

"Calm down you folks!" the blond man says to them. "She hasn't fully grasped the situation yet. If we persuade her to cooperate, she'll definitely-"

"Yuri!"

Yuri heard another voice calling her name. Strangely in an unfamiliar world, this voice is too familiar, although she couldn't remember whom it belonged to. She whips her head towards the origin, and sees 3 people on horses galloping at full speed.

"Yuri!" the one who called her was the one in the middle. He's clothed in a uniform which reminded her of soldiers in the World War, with short brown hair and his overall features that can match those princes who live in countries abroad. But how did this man knew her name?

"Don't draw your swords against the villagers! They're not soldiers!" the brown-haired man orders his followers.

"But My Lord-!"

"It's an order!"

"Keh, out of all times…" the blond man scoffs again as he mounted his horse and gallops towards the other, drawing his sword in the process.

"Get away from Yuri! Adalbert!" the brown-haired draws his sword towards the blond, who Yuri now identifies as Adalbert.

"Adalbert von Grantz! Why do you approach the national border?" the brown-haired man demands. But Adalbert wasn't interested in answering, and in seconds, their swords clash.

The two others on horses didn't assist the fight, but instead draws the villagers back. Yuri is still stunned from the sudden change of event, and can only watch the fight before her.

"If it isn't Conrart Weller! I didn't expect the honor to meet the hero of cowards!" Adalbert mocks under pressure of the sword. Instantly the draw away from each other, giving furious growls and mocking grins at one another.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't think it's safe to stay!" Yuri says to herself. Just as she was about to flee, she felt something around her waist and lifted her up to the sky. She yelps at the sudden move (grateful that she's wearing stockings), and the one who lifted her is…

"A bone…? A SKELETON?!" if it weren't for her adrenaline rush, Yuri's sure she would've pass out there and there.

"Oh, smart idea making those flying vermin to secure her." Adalbert praises Conrart, although his tone leaned more towards derision.

"Their tribe is extremely loyal to us. They do not let themselves become lost in resentment and revenge." The man, Conrart tells him.

"Hah! Is that so? Does the same apply to you then, Lord Weller?" Adalbert questions him. "Don't you think it's a waste to spend your skills for the likes of them?"

"On the contrary, Adalbert" they clashes once more before drawing back again. "I'm not type to devote myself to love as you are." Conrart answers him lightly, only to receive a scowl from Adalbert.

"Your Excellency!"

"My Lord!"

Seconds after, Conrart's men returned after driving the villagers away, ready to assist him with the enemy. Adalbert realizes he's at a disadvantage, and made a choice.

"Looks like I have to retreat for now." Adalbert says before he looks up to Yuri, still flying with the winged skeleton. "Just be patient and wait! I'll come to rescue you soon!" he calls to her before riding away with his horse.

"Don't chase him men!" Conrart orders his men, and so they halt with his words. Yuri watches from above as Adalbert goes away, leaving her in the hands of Conrart and his men.

" "I'll rescue you soon?" Which side I'm supposed to be with?" she asks a particular no one. The winged-skeleton grits its teeth as if it was giving Yuri the answer. Too bad she can't understand bone language.

"You know, up close, you're not actually scary. Just creepy and all." Yuri comments at the skeleton before it lower her down slowly to steady grounds.

"Back on flat ground again." She mumbled. Conrart hurriedly made his way to her and immediately bows down to her.

"Are you unharmed?" he asks her gently. Yuri was taken aback by the sudden change of personality.

"I-I'm fine, I think." She assures him. "Anyway, could you tell me where I am and what's going on?"

"I think it's better if we brought you somewhere safe first." Conrart stood up and offers her his hand. She stares at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it, as Conrart guides her to his horse.

"I don't know how to ride a horse…" she tells him nervously. Conrart only gives her a gentle smile before taking her waist and sits her on his horse.

"It's alright, I shall guide you Your Majesty." He assures her before mounting up the horse itself, sitting in front of Yuri. "Please hold on tight."

"O-Okay…" she reluctantly circles her arms on his waist as they ride. "_Did he just call me Your Majesty?" _Yuri realizes. But in the end she kept it to herself as there were too many things that happened, and she won't get any answers until they arrived to wherever they're going.

* * *

In a short time, they arrived at a small cottage with straw roofs, greeted by men on horses with similar uniforms. Then the cottage's door opens and footsteps draw closer. Yuri peek from Conrart's side to find a man clothed in white, with dauntingly handsome features. His hair is long and lilac in color with eyes to match, and those eyes are looking at her with great admiration.

"Your Majesty…" he let words escapes his lips. Even his voice is nice!

"Your Majesty? Do you mean me?" she asks. Then she heard wings flapping, as the winged-skeleton lowers itself on the roof. "Ah, it's the skeleton thing."

"Your Majesty." Conrart calls her. "Please dismount slowly." _"Dismount? Oh you mean from the horse."_ She realizes. Left foot first, she got down from the horse. But it turns out to be a bad choice as she felt pain on her left ankle again and winces, making her almost fall.

"Your Majesty!" the lilac-haired man quickly catches her. "Are you alright? Your Majesty?"

"Ahaha, I landed on the wrong foot." She laughs nervously. Instantly she remembers her etiquette class about greeting a new person. She took a stable footing before bowing politely. "Good day" she greets him.

"Ah! Her Majesty has such elegant manners! Surely there's no mistake!" the lilac-haired man amazed at her gesture although Yuri sees it as a normal thing to do. The man then bows down instantly to her like how Conrart did earlier.

"I am so glad that you are safe, Your Majesty. I am Günter von Christ, and it is an honor to finally be in your presence." The man introduces himself as Günter, Yuri take note. "Words alone cannot express how long I have waited anxiously for this day!" Yuri thought that was a bit exaggerated, she's no Majesty. She laughs nervously again before realizing her back was aching.

"Your Majesty! Are you hurt?" Günter was alarmed of her actions.

"It must be because it's your first time riding a horse. Your back would become sore since you're not used to it." Conrart who already dismounted his horse explains to her, a fact which surprises Günter.

"First time? Do you mean that they did not apply horse riding as a lesson in elementary school?" Günter asks. _"I don't think it's safe for kids to ride horses alone anyway…"_ Yuri mentally comments.

"Why did the Great One sent her to such a strange world of all places?" Günter wonders again. _"If my world's strange than how does it compare to this one?"_ Yuri sweat-dropped mentally.

"That aside, von Grantz almost took her away before I did." Conrart informs Günter.

"Adalbert did?" the news becomes a shock to Günter, who quickly turns to Yuri in worry. "Your Majesty, did he harm you in any way?"

"Well…he only grabbed my head and suddenly there's this pain overflowing. Other than that nothing happened." Yuri answers meekly still trying to ease her sore.

"The nerve of that-!" before Günter could continue, something hits him. "Your Majesty, how is it that you're able to speak our language?"

"Your language?" Yuri wonders. "Aren't we speaking Japanese? Or is it that I am speaking your language but my mind inputs it as Japanese…"

"Your Majesty, we can assure you that you are indeed speaking in our language." Conrart tells her. "What's more, this is not the land you were born in."

"I-I'm confused…Conrad isn't it? Or did I spell that wrong?" Yuri stumbles in her words, and her English is supposed to be one of the things she's proud of.

"Ahaha, I supposed my name is a bit hard to pronounce. But if you're used to English, Conrad would be fine. My acquaintances address me either ways so please use whichever more convenient to you."

"Okay then…Conrad" she calls him as he gave her another smile. A feeling has been bugging her, what is it about him that's so hauntingly familiar?

"Ah, Your Majesty! You're drenched!" Günter realizes her wet clothing. "Come, please come in and warm yourself by the fire." Gunther guides the way into the cottage, followed by Conrad then Yuri. Yuri stopped in her steps, as Conrad looks back to see her frozen. "Your Majesty?"

"Um…I know this may sound weird and all" Yuri tells him beforehand. "But, have we met before?" Yuri just had to voice her mind, or else it would haunt her dreams later on. Conrad only looks at her blankly, as if thinking of a reply that wouldn't intimidate her. In the end…

"…No"

* * *

"Waa, so warm…"

As the sky turns darker, the temperature starts to drop immensely. After receiving a change of dry clothes while waiting for her uniform to dry, Yuri wraps herself in a blanket and warms herself by the fireplace.

"I never thought that an old-style fireplace would be this nice." Yuri mutters as her eyes reflects the blaze of the flames, the fire reminds her of the festivals she used to go to during her childhood.

"Now then, this may be out of order." Günter suddenly interrupts. "But allow me to explain."

"Please do…I think I'm a little lost."

As Yuri cue, Günter starts the long explanation of how her 'soul' was supposedly to be born into this world. But someone called "The Great One" ordered for her soul to be sent into another world to prevent any danger in this world to harm her. Therefore, her soul was brought to Earth where she was born grew up to become who she is now. That was 18 years ago.

"But now, without warning, a situation came up which made it necessary to bring you back. Even though the original plan was for you to remain safely hidden until the moment you become an adult." Günter continues on.

"I think I sort of understand…" Yuri finally says. "But are you sure that I'm the one you're searching for? I mean, there are a lot of people who are better than me-" before she could continue, Günter suddenly shifts forward and looks at her eyes deeply, his face slightly flushed.

"There's no mistake, Your Majesty. Your noble black hair, your piercing black eyes, so pure and clear! And you're clothed in black clothes as if you're wearing the night sky itself! Such noble color can only suit you!" Günter keeps his praises on and on and on…

"_But black hair and black eyes are normal back where I came from, plus it's my school uniform…"_ Yuri thought, since it would be rude to interrupt Günter when he's still talking (or lauding)

"To add to the latter, you fluency of our language is simply magnificent! Although what Adalbert did to you is regrettable, but he did managed to call upon your ability of language from your mind. Nevertheless the process itself is quite dangerous! He should've taken that into account before doing such a thing!" Yuri can see Conrad in the background nodding in agreement.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Yuri asks. "I mean, this 'situation' you mentioned. You want me to solve a problem of yours, right?"

"Exactly Your Majesty! Your fast understanding has again astounded me to no end!"

"Then, your problem is…"

"Humans"

"Humans?" Yuri asks. "_Does he mean a particular person? Like an archenemy?"_ "Which particular human?"

"We have to destroy all humans that oppose our country." Günter states. "That is why we need your power to do so, that is why we have called back our Demon King!"

"Wait, wait a minute!" Yuri stopped him this time. "You said that you want me to destroy all humans…" she goes back slowly. "But I'm also human! Why do you want me to destroy my own kind?"

"You are not of their sort, Your Majesty." Günter says with pride. "You are our shining star of hope, the honorable 27th Queen of our tribe!" dramatically Günter bows down to Yuri once again. "Congratulations, from today onwards, you are our Maoh!"

"Ma…" Yuri stutters, couldn't believe what she just heard. "MAOH?"

She is the Maoh, the Demon King.

* * *

"How did it turn up to this?"

After her outburst, Yuri decides that it's best for her to be alone to sort things out. She did manage to sort the puzzle though. One, this is not a delusion. Two, one way of another she had become some kind of Queen (of Demons). Three, they want to her to eradicate what she believed her own kind which apparently isn't her own kind: humans. After putting back her now dry uniform, she sat herself outside of the cottage, looking up to the stars and feeling the night's breeze.

"I wish the wind would send my message to anyone to save me right now…" she whines between her knees. It's not her habit to whine though, that just shows how stressed she is. Suddenly chosen to become the Maoh, when she even had no idea on how to become a princess even. Then a 'splat' sound breaks her thought. She looks towards where the sound came from, under a tree near the cottage. She walks over a sees something round.

"A ball?" she bends down and lifts the ball from the wet soil, finding a broken flower underneath.

"Ah! It broke!" she suddenly remembers her science class and her slightly eccentric teacher, where she keeps mentioning that all types of plants, even algae has its own life and feeling. She doubts about the feeling part though, but she value life.

"I'm sorry, I wonder if it can be fixed…" she tried to fix the broken stem of the flower. Strangely though when she touches it, it returns to normal.

"_I wonder if all plants in this world are strange…"_ remembering the weird fruit from earlier.

"Your Majesty!" she heard Conrad's voice calling her from afar.

"Conrad, I was wondering where you went to." She greets him. "And please stop calling me Your Majesty."

"Pardon me, but what are you doing?" Conrad asks Yuri who's still on her knees.

"Ah, I was getting this ball…" she quickly stood up with the ball in hand. The size and the color of the ball remind her of a basketball.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, I was looking for the ball myself."

"You've gone to play ball?"

"With the children of the village, Your Majesty." Conrad smiles at her. "They asked me to accompany them earlier, but it's already late so I sent them home."

"Oh, I see." Yuri suddenly becomes quiet, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Your Majesty?"

"Still…" Yuri sighs. "Maoh huh? I wonder what I have gotten myself into…" she can't help but feel uneasy. She's in a place where there are no streetlights, no asphalt roads, no vehicles, she felt like a fish out of water.

"But Your Majesty." Conrad gently tells her. "This is your world." Yuri looks at him in confusion, but his smile assures her of his words.

"Welcome home, My Queen."

* * *

An episode really took a while -_- some A/N

- St. Garcia Academy for Girls: the school where Yuri attends to instead of the co-ed school in the canon

- Seijou International High School: the school where Murata attends (episode 32)

- Yuri's uniform: it's a bit similar to the ones in Maria-sama Ga Miteru. I'll post up a picture when I can

- Yuri's name: instead of the kanji 有利 as in profitable, I used 百合 as in the lily flower (the birth flower of July is Water Lily)

- Yuri's left ankle: you'll see later :D

Have you figured out the OCs? They'll appear more later on! Nominate your choice for pairings and vote via REVIEW. Any questions please feel free to PM me! Laters!


	2. The Great Demon Kingdom

I'm back with chapter twooo! So far the response I got from you guys are great! I'm really glad that you like it! This chapter might be a little short compared to the last one but it will be a transition for the next chapter so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

Yuri woke up the next morning, hoping the events of yesterday were nothing but a dream. But reality sings a different tune, as she lay awake not in her room, but in the cottage of her previous arrival. She thought she should close here eyes again and maybe this illusion will return her back to her room. She sighs at the effort though, so she decided to get up and face the fact that she's not even in Japan.

"Is it morning already…?" she yawned as she stretches herself before standing up and walks outside. The morning sun blinds her vision before she looked around her surroundings.

"_Everyone's already up and about."_ The soldiers she saw the previous day had already immersed themselves with various activities, as if ready to depart somewhere.

"Your Majesty." A voice called her which startled her. She turns around to see Conrad and and Günter walking towards her. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Ah Conrad, Günter, good morning." She greeted them back, bowing slightly as before.

"Now that you're awake, shall we get going then?" Günter asked her.

"Going?" she asked back. _"Is that why everyone's busy?"_

"Of course" Conrad answers her. "Back to our Kingdom."

* * *

"Both of you are from the Demon tribe, right?" Yuri asks out of the blue. She's sitting behind Conrad on his horse, riding away from the village. The uniformed soldiers ride in front and behind them, guarding as the ride. Günter being the faithful subordinate as he is, rides next to the newly proclaimed queen. Yuri though that they're travelling way too old-fashioned, and so the question.

"So, why not use one of your spells to transport us faster?" _"The pain on my back is aching more and more…"_

"Spells?" Günter asked, before realizing what she meant. "Ah, you mean a magical incantation or some kind? Our powers aren't that convenient, Your Majesty. We find that the special skills we had are most useful during battle."

"Oh, I see" Yuri replied in disappointment.

"I don't even posses one ounce of these special skills. So I'm afraid I couldn't do anything about the pain in your rear end." Conrad told her, knowing Yuri is still uncomfortable riding a horse, making her slightly embarrassed.

"N-No, it's fine. I'll manage." She assured him. _"But I'm getting really tired at this point now…"_

"Your Majesty!" she heard a voice of a child calling her. She assumed the voice is a calling her, since she's the only one around everyone called "Your Majesty". A little girl with pink braids no more of the age of 10 came running towards Conrad's stallion. With her child-like smile she offers Yuri a bowl of water, to Yuri's relief.

"Ah, water. I was a bit thirsty just a moment ago." Yuri's gesture immediately alarmed Günter.

"Your Majesty, please wait!" despite Günter's warning, Yuri still reaches towards the bowl, although Conrad's hand beats hers and took the bowl. To Yuri's surprise, he took a sip of the water which was meant for her. But he shortly returned the bowl to her.

"Here you go, Your Majesty." He gives the bowl to an eager Yuri. All thoughts of why Conrad took the water washed away as soon as the cool water washes down Yuri's throat. As soon as she finishes her drink, she gently returns the bowl back to the little girl.

"Thank you, it was very refreshing." She thanked the girl, who accepted the bowl back excitedly before running off.

"In the future, don't eat or drink anything we haven't prepared." Günter reminds Yuri as she straightens herself. "You never know who is to be trusted."

"But it's very kind of her to bring it all the way here." Yuri told him. _"Besides, you're overreacting by suspecting a child like that…"_

"It tasted just fine, you don't have to worry about it." Conrad reassured Günter, puzzling Yuri with his statement. _"Oh, I see. He was testing for poison…isn't that risky?"_

"Conrart, you are too much on the side of ordinary citizens…" Günter admonished the soldier, fearing his action may have put the new queen at risk.

"If I don't speak up for the citizens then who do you suppose is going to look out for them?" Conrad replied, not the least intimidated. "But of course, I look out for Her Majesty first. My heart and my life are devoted to you." He gives his word to Yuri, who becomes slightly flattered.

"I'm honored, but I don't think I'll need your life or your heart." Yuri told him as politely as she can.

"Your Majesty, I think it's about time for you to mount on your personal steed." Günter informed her, signaling the soldiers to bring out a stallion of pure black.

"I have to ride all by myself?" Yuri asked in disbelief, she remembered mentioning about not knowing how to ride a horse but now she had a horse all for herself to ride.

"Oh course, it is important for you to display a confident image to your people!" Günter replied dramatically, which Yuri sweat-dropped mentally.

"Ahahaha…" she laughs nervously. _"I wonder if I can ride one of those winged-skeleton instead…"_

* * *

"I don't know about this…" Yuri said nervously as she settles on her black horse. "And I don't even know how to get the horse to start marching."

"He's a gentle horse, you'll be fine." Conrad ensured her. Yuri still feels insecure though, but the people around her are looking at her with high expectations. There's no choice but to do it. Fortunately for her, Conrad guided her horse before he left her riding her own, like riding a bicycle. Not long after, they stop at an edge of a hill, where Yuri gets to take a sight of a majestic, out-of-a-storybook Kingdom. She gasped at the beautiful view instantly.

"This is…"

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Günter answered her. "This is your, and our Kingdom."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the party reached the capital, where the citizens welcome them with cheers and joy. They keep shouting out "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" as Yuri passed by them. Flower petals and colorful confetti rains everywhere Yuri's eyes sets. Musicians play their instruments upon her arrival in grandeur. The welcome overwhelmed Yuri. _"All of these…for me?"_

"Welcome home, Your Majesty! Oh, never forget that all the world began with us: The Demon tribe! We will prosper for eternity with the power, wisdom, and bravery that defeated the Originators! This is your country! The kingdom of glory! Praise beats for The Great One, the first Demon king and his people!" Günter dramatically declared as Yuri listened awkwardly.

"Is that the national anthem…?" she asked a particular no one.

"Welcome to your Kingdom and its capital!"

"_Oh, it's the name…"_ Yuri realized. "Isn't the name a bit too long?"

"It's called The Great Demon Kingdom for short." Conrad told her, much to Yuri's relief. She can't memorize a name that long even if she had a lifetime! Then one by one, people starts coming before her giving her beautiful bouquets of flowers, as Yuri whole-heartedly thanked them, smiling in gratitude. At the corner of her eye, Yuri sees a figure of a middle-aged man, dressed in red and caped in silver, with knights lining behind him.

"Who's that?" Yuri asked Conrad and Günter, whose faces turns bitter upon the sight of the man.

"That milady, is Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg." Conrad answered her, his tone almost loathing the name. "He's the older brother of the former Demon Queen. He abused his position while serving as de facto Monarch. He lost his power when she renounced the throne." Yuri noticed that Conrad's expression looked slightly resentful towards the man, leaving her questioning what might've happened.

"Now he'll probably try to endear himself to you to win your favor." Conrad continued, warning Yuri in the process.

"But don't worry milady, we're keeping an eye on him." Günter ensures her, although still glaring at the said man. "We don't intend to let him do whatever he likes, and I assume Wolfram and Gwendal feel the same way about it."

"At least that is my sincere hope." Conrad added.

"_Who's this Wolfram and Gwendal person? But more importantly, what happened?"_ although she wanted to ask, Yuri decides to keep silent and just trust the two for the time being.

"_Did I hear a buzz?"_ A faint buzzing noise caught Yuri's ear before her horse suddenly went on a rampage and scurries without warning. "AH!"

"Your Majesty!" Conrad shouts out. "Pull the reins!"

"_And how am I supposed to do that?!"_ Yuri thought in panic unable to control her steed. Conrad and Günter both went after her immediately.

"Your Majesty!"

"Hold on!"

"_I'm holding on as strong as I can here!"_ she screamed mentally. Her horse gallops all the way to the castle before it stops abruptly, throwing her off the saddle.

"Ah!" Fortunately, a pair of arms catches her before she could have any impact on the ground. Yuri widens her eyes upon looking at the one who saved her. The man is clothed in military green, with dark grey hair tied up in a ponytail. _"But geez, he looked rather stressed…"_

"Are you all right?" he asked her out of the blue. Yuri thought how even his voice sounded stressed.

"I-I'm fine!"

"There she is!" she heard Günter's voice calling from afar, quickly he was already kneeling beside her. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"Majesty?" the man who held her looks at her questioningly. "This girl?"

"_What about it?"_ she thought rather irritated. No one likes to be doubted after all.

"Milady, are you hurt?" Conrad kneeled besides her looking concerned.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking."

"This, is the new queen?" Yuri's ears lead her to a new voice, sounding rather untrusting at her sight maybe. She turned her eyes towards the staircases, finding herself in the gaze of a young man about her age, clothed in royal blue, a face horrifyingly handsome with golden hair and emerald eyes.

"_A real life pretty-boy!"_ Yuri thought amazed, trying hard not to show it though.

"This girl lacks charisma and grace right off the bat!" the words spat out from the boy's mouth.

"… _Did I hear that right?"_ Yuri thought in shock. Did he just taunt her like that?

"For her to be the new Maoh, is unfathomable!"

"Wolfram!" Günter rebukes immediately. "I shall not tolerate your use of such harsh language against Her Majesty!"

"There's no way I'll ever accept her as the Maoh!" Again, the boy Wolfram abased Yuri. At this point, Yuri already felt her irritation at its peak, but she tries to keep it in and stands.

"It's fine that you feel that I lack "charisma" and "grace"…" she starts. "But you on the other hand, insulting people the first time you meet them is rather impolite isn't it? I might be fifteen but don't assume I have lower pride than you when we're about the same age!"

"Hmph!" he grunted in disdain. "I'll have you know that I'm **eighty-two**."

"…Okay that is seriously not funny." Yuri laughs awkwardly. _"He could've picked a better age, and he said it with such serious face too…"_

"Actually Your Majesty, The Demon tribe's age is about five times their appearance." Conrad told her openly. Yuri's mind froze for a few second before she digested the information.

"_Wait, so say he's 15, times 5, and add the possible years…whoa whoa WHOA!" _"What?!"

* * *

After all the ruckus at the castle's entrance, Yuri was lead to the baths to refresh herself. She was informed that there will be a dinner party in her honor as the new Maoh. She's already overwhelmed by today's events and all she wanted was a well deserved rest.

"But looks like rest will have to wait though…" she mumbled, half her face submerged in the hot water. She looked around her surroundings, at the overly-constructed and lavish hot spring. Everything is fashioned from marbles and granites. Even the size of the hot spring is enough to fit 100 people. Yet she had it all to herself.

"They said it was reserved, more like exclusive…" she sighs. "Well, at least I have some time to relax before…something smells nice." She sniffs the air around her, wondering where this sweet-smelling floral fragrance came from, before a sound of splashing water emerged nearby. She snapped her head to the source, meeting eye to eye to another woman, whose voluptuous figure wrapped only in towel, long waves of golden hair which reminds her of Rapunzel and emerald eyes which screams vitality. Her facial features of course are dazzling.

"Why, hello there." She greeted Yuri sweetly.

"Um, h-hello?" Yuri greeted back, slightly flustered. _"So, it's not reserved after all?"_ the woman made her way through the water and took a place next to Yuri, who's trying to cover herself up.

"My, you're the new Maoh right?" she asked, her tone rather flirtatious. "I wouldn't expect to meet you here, I'm quite lucky if I say so myself."

"A-Ah, is that so…" Yuri realized that the woman's face has come too close for her comfort. Her eyes looked like they were curiously inspecting her. Now that she looked closely, this woman's eyes are rather familiar. But the familiarity rather irritates her.

"Aww, come on, we're both girls so there's no need to be so shy!" the woman starts to become touchy with Yuri as she's trying to cover herself greatly. Yuri had experience the public baths of course, but most people around her aren't so "affectionate". She decides she had to get out of the bath before she do something stupid, the heat of the hot spring probably had get to her.

"I-I should get going!" she stood up suddenly, puzzling the woman. "It's nice meeting you!"

Yuri took her towel and wraps herself quickly before rushing out of the baths. The woman only stares as she was left alone in the large bath. And then, she giggles.

"How cute!"

* * *

"Haa! Well that was surprising!" Yuri sighs as she exits the bath. It's a good thing that the baths are connected to her room. To her astonishment, her room is also huge! Her bed even had one of those fancy satin curtains hanging on top of it, colored in moss green with golden linings. Not to mention the bed itself must've been in extra king size. There are windows, there are 6 windows! Not forgetting the dimensions of the windows. She stood in the middle of the room with her jaw wide open, before she snapped back to reality remembering she had an important event tonight.

"Gotta get dressed!" To her luck, her clothes were cleaned already laid on her large bed. "So, I don't have to wear some fancy dance for the party? Whew, that's a relief!" In delight she put on her uniform back stockings and adjusts her ribbon in front of a dressing table nearby.

"I should do something with my hair…" she muttered as she dries her hair. "But it should be fine just loose, it's not like it's that long." She commented on her medium length hair as she took a brush and combs her hair. "And since when do I start bothering about my hair?"

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door along with a familiar voice. "Your Majesty, may I come in?"

"Conrad? Come in!" per cue Conrad walks in to Yuri whom by now had already finished getting ready.

"Dinner served Your Majesty, shall we get going?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She realized Conrad looked rather puzzled before he finally asks.

"Your Majesty, you smelled very nice." Conrad's words are those of flattery but to Yuri it's like more of surprise…and confusion. Now that he mentioned it…

"Really? Maybe it's something I used in the baths…" she murmured. But the subject was dropped immediately and they made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

The dining hall is rather a long walk from her room. For once, Yuri is glad that it's taking forever to get to a destination. One: she doesn't know who she will have dinner with (one of them is Conrad, and the other is Günter that's for sure). Two: she hopes that her etiquette class will be enough to make her act as "royally" as possible. Three: she's nervous as hell!

"_It feels so tense!"_ Yuri thought in silence. _"I mean, what do you actually do in a dinner party? I've never been to one! Maybe I did but I don't know how I acted."_ Conrad noticed her being silent the whole time and tries to break the ice.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her, waking Yuri from her thoughts. Yuri stares at the soldier besides her, hesitating if she should tell him about her nervousness. But eventually, her uneasiness gave away.

"Well…about this dinner party…" she started. "It is a dinner party right? But it feels like we're going into some important meeting or something. I don't know who I'll be meeting with and how I should act, it's baffling."

"It's natural to be nervous." He reassured her.

"I guess so…" she sighs.

"You're not alone, Your Majesty." He tells her, giving her a kind smile. "I shall be with you throughout the process, so please don't worry."

Hearing his words, Yuri felt at ease. But she couldn't shake this feeling of familiarity she had whenever she's with Conrad. Although he already denied that they've met.

"…_never mind."_ She shakes the thought from her mind. "Thank you, Conrad." She says to him. "And I'm still not used being called Your Majesty."

"But you are Your Majesty." He told her, still smiling. Yuri wanted to reply before they realized they are already at the dining hall's entrance, Günter standing by the door.

"Your Majesty, you've arrived!" Günter greeted her.

"Good evening Günter." Yuri greeted back. _"Manners Yuri, manners. Everything starts here."_

"Now then, Your Majesty." Günter places his hand on the door's handle, leading her towards the hall. "Right this way, please."

"_No, it starts now!"_ Yuri gulps, knowing she can't turn back now. Well, she can, but it would be rude to her guest. She doesn't want to be doubted like this afternoon, and she hates being branded as a coward. She gave one last look at Conrad, who gives her a considerate nod. She nodded back, took a deep breath, and proceeds into the hall.

The game has begun.

* * *

Response and constructive criticisms anyone? Please write it in REVIEWS! They're my fuel! Remember, no flame onegai!

**Lunar**-san: Recorded! Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest**-san: Thank you very much! I'm still improving though but I will try my best!

The votes so far:

- Wolfram: 0

- Conrad: 1

- Gwendal: 0

- Günter: 0

- Yosak: 0

- Adalbert: 0

- Murata: 0

- Shori: 0

- Kaede: 0

If you got more nominations please voice it out! REVIEWS or PM also goes for voting! See you next chapter!


End file.
